When it's right
by twice the rogue
Summary: A first time Klaine fic. Kurt and Blaine spend their first night together and the morning afterwards Kurt has something special to give Blaine.  Three part Smut followed by sweetness.
1. Chapter 1

When it's right.

Summary: A first time Klaine fic. Kurt knows it's time, and he knows it's going to be perfect because it's Blaine and Blaine is perfect. Sweet with a mix of awkwardness and a few songs.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of the characters nor the song Cannonball and I am not making a profit out of any of them.

Hi guys, I would like to recommend you listen to cannonball at the start of this, it's a beautiful song. I personally like the version sung by Marcus Collins on X-factor http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = AZCiCW0QioA

it was while listening to him sing that I knew I had to include that song in this fic. Oh, I kinda made Blaine's singing in normal text, Kurt's in _italics_ and both of them singing together in **bold.**

**This was originally going to be one long fic but it was getting to be a bit long for me to tackle in one go so it's now a three parter.**

* * *

><p><span>Part one: Not a fairy tale.<span>

Kurt had often wondered if he would be nervous about losing his virginity. After all a few months ago he had not wanted to even consider it. The idea of sex seemed slightly… gross and potentially painful. Blaine had changed that, the idea of Blaine's hands on him was anything but disturbing. He knew that it would be wonderful. He knew because it was them. It would be an act of love, slow, romantic, a mixture of cautiousness and passionate. He knew every newly revealed inch of Blaine's body would take his breath away. He knew every touch would make his breath hitch and his body shiver with delight. He wanted that. He wanted to be that close to Blaine. He knew deep in his heart that Blaine was truly his first love and was the man he wanted to share these first experiences with. He also wanted to be the first man to hold Blaine, to whisper how much he loved him as their bodies joined together in the most intimate way.

As he had watched Blaine dancing on stage he had meant to be preparing for his part but all he could do was watch Blaine and think about how it was time. He just knew, he knew it in his stomach and in his heart. There was no need to think about it, he knew he and Blaine were having some issues but he knew they would be easily resolved. It had to be revolved before the next step. But he was ready, and he knew Blaine was ready. Hadn't he said that he wanted Kurt to be ready so that he could be comfortable? Hadn't he said that now was the time for adventure. And although Kurt had really not wanted it at that moment hadn't he pulled him onto his lap and kissed him and tried to touch him and told him that he wanted to 'do it' and it was all about them.

Blaine had always been more sexual than Kurt. Kurt had always known Blaine wanted to take that step, wanted to explore. But he had respected Kurt enough to wait, to never try to push him to always try to create a sense of romance when they made out. Last night was one mistake on a long road they had been traveling together. He had gone to bed upset, but when he had woken up he knew that this was their first big argument; just another first. It was uncomfortable and he wanted to put it right but it made their relationship all that more real didn't it? I mean, they'd had an argument and people don't have arguments in fairy tales only in reality. Now it was time. Now they would both get what their bodies ached for, what Kurt's heart seemed to be trying to jump out of his chest for.

Now here he was watching Blaine on the empty stage, his strong muscles moving as he tried to do a dance move. It was time to talk, it was time to apologize to Blaine for shouting at him but to also tell him that he didn't want to be treated in that way; never again. He also had to tell Blaine how uncomfortable Sebastian made him. The boy was after one thing, and that one thing … it belonged to Kurt. He would fight for it. He would fight for Blaine, fight to protect Blaine after all Sebastian looked at him like a piece of meat. He would be used and thrown aside and Blaine was worth so much more than that. It broke his heart to think that anybody would treat Blaine like that. He loved Blaine, he never wanted him to think that he had to settle for anything less than love.

He took a step forwards out of the shadows so that Blaine would see him. For the first time he wondered why Blaine was here alone. Although the performance of West side story had been good the rest of the day had been slightly strange. Blaine had not been waiting for his at his locker in the morning. In chemistry class he had paired up with Puck and he had not been present at their little lunch time glee club get together. All through the day when Kurt had glanced over towards Blaine he had been met with sad eyes that quickly looked away. He never wanted another day like this in the rest of his life.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating?"

Kurt knew if Blaine felt anything like he did then celebrating would be the furthest thing from his mind.

"I've been going over a move I messed up tonight. I know I can do it better."

Kurt couldn't help a little grin. He was such a perfectionist.

"The beauty of the stage, you get to do it all over again tomorrow night."

If only life could be the same. Then last night would never have happened and they could have a perfect first. But then again, if you never make mistakes you never learn from them. You don't get to learn if your relationship is strong enough to survive the fights.

Blaine's head was hung low as he stared at the floor. Kurt wished he knew what was going on in his mind.

"Personally I thought you guys were perfect."

"Thanks. Your officer Kruskey killed. Brought the house down. "

"Well I can't help but pull focus. Sorry."

Blaine gave a tiny smile and looked down.

"Don't apologize it was great."

They were dancing around the issue. If they didn't talk about it there would forever be a dark shadow hanging over them.

"All your friends were here tonight, the Warblers."

"Yeah."

"Sebastian. They were loving it."

Blaine sighed.

"Come here."

Blaine walked towards him a few steps and Kurt met him in the middle.

"Give me your hand." Blaine said taking Kurt's in his "And hold it to your heart."

As Blaine held his hand over his heavily beating heat Kurt was filled again with the sense of rightness. Blaine always knew exactly what Kurt needed in any given moment and always seemed able to comfort him when he needed comforting.

"Just like the song?"

The most romantic song in West Side Story. The joining of two hands can be the start of a journey leading to the joining of two hearts and two lives. Hadn't it been that way the first time Blaine had met Kurt and he had reached down to take his hand. The touch had surprised him so much, the boys at KcKinley even those in the glee club avoided touching him at all times. He had never thought about it till that night when he had wondered why one simple touch had taken his breath away.

"Like the song."

They both shared a smile.

"Kurt."

Blaine paused for a second making sure that he had Kurt's full attention and he knew what he was going to say.

"Sebastian means nothing to me."

His eyes were wide and honest. His voice grew emotional in the way that it would only become when they were alone. Blaine lowered his hand and clasped it between his own.

"And you were right. Our first time shouldn't be like that. I was drunk and I am sorry."

Kurt believed him. He trusted Blaine, He loved Blaine. And the worry in those beautiful eyes made his heart ache.

"Well it sure beats the last time you were drunk and made out with Rachel."

Blaine let out something between a laugh and a sigh of relief knowing that if Kurt was joking then everything was alright between them. Kurt couldn't help a small chuckle as well. He felt relaxed and respected and cherished. His heart was still aching. Tonight, he decided, tonight they were going to make love.

"But I'm sorry to. I wanted to be your gay bar super star , but, try as I might I'm still just a silly romantic."

"It's not silly."

Blaine kissed Kurt. His moist warm lips pressing against him with a gentle longing filled pressure. Their body were pressed flush against each other and Kurt leaned into the warm solid body, he wrapped his arms' around Blaine's neck. This was not a fairy tale, it was real and that made it so much better. He pulled away from the kiss, he needed to say something. He was torn between wanting to stay close to him and wanting to see his eyes. Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's. The kiss though short had almost stopped his heart. He had been about to talk to Blaine, to initiate a conversation about preparing for sex in the near future. Like planning to get some time alone in the next few days but this moment was perfect and he knew that he didn't need to talk about it, he didn't need those extra hours, he had all he needed. He had Blaine.

"You take me breath away."

He pulled away not able to spend a moment not looking into those hazel eyes.

"And not just now. But tonight on that stage, I was so proud to be with you."

"I hope so. I want you to be." Blaine's voice almost sounded like he was going to cry. He was just so beautiful.

"Um.. Artie's having an after party at breadsticks, would you accompany me?"

Kurt took a deep breath. He didn't want to go to a party, he didn't want other people around. He wanted Blaine all to himself. He wanted to lie with him to kiss him … he wanted tonight to be the night he lost his virginity to the boy he loved. And it was slightly nerve wrecking but not in a bad way.

"No."

This was the moment.

"I want to go to your house."

Blaine swallowed. His eyes were still wide and full of emotion. So perfect, so beautiful.

"Okay." He whispered the small hitch in his voice betraying a depth of emotions.

Kurt leaned in and kissed him again wanting to reassure him. He took his hand and gently started pulling him out of the auditorium.

"Come on."

Outside the nights sky was clear and the moon was full. Kurt stopped for a moment to stare at the beautiful silver disk. Blaine did not ask him why but when Kurt turned to look at him he saw his head tilted upward in the same direction.

"Perfect night." Blaine muttered.

"Yes. It will be." Kurt answered walking to Blaine's car before Blaine could answer.

Blaine unlocked the car and opened the door for Kurt who immediately climbed in. Blaine got into the car and turned to look at Kurt. He could tell the other boy was slightly nervous; he also knew that it was not due to the idea of losing his virginity. It was because he didn't want to mess up, he didn't want to make any remarks that would seem like he was pushing Kurt. Kurt knew all this because he knew Blaine, he knew Blaine's way of thinking, he knew Blaine's wants and dreams and what every little expression that passed his face meant.

Kurt reached over and took his hand. He met Blaine's hazelnut eyes and slowly lifted Blaine's hand to his lips. He kissed the back of his hand gently staring at the slightly tanned skin and the long fingers. He loved these hands, these hands stroked him, made him shiver, these hand squeezed his when he felt slightly fed up and needed support. He gently stroked his fingers over the back of Blaine's hand, they were slightly cold from outside. He lifted it to his lips and kissed each of the finger tips.

Blaine's eyes widened slightly and his mouth dropped open slightly. Kurt could not help but kiss those lips. Blaine kissed him back with a kind of soft reserved kiss. When Kurt pulled away Blaine tried to follow him and Kurt had to put his hand on his chest to push him away.

"No." Kurt said shaking his head. "The sooner we get to your place the sooner we can make love." Kurt said breathlessly so there would be no doubt in Blaine's mind about what he wanted.

Blaine stared at him his head tilted to the side. He opened his mouth a few times before he finally managed to emit words.

"Don't you mean make out?" He said with a small fake chuckle.

"No." Kurt shook his head and just allowed himself to take a moment to look at his boyfriend, if his blood wasn't flooding his veins at twice its usual speed he might have found the shocked, delighted, is this happening, wait where did my ability to think in a coherent fashion go?, look on his boyfriends face funny, even adorable. But as it was he was just caught up in how inviting those open lips looked and the slide of his neck and how he had dreamed of burying his face in that neck as Blaine's strong warm body moved against him.

"Kurt.." It was between a gasp and a moan but Kurt knew what he was asking.

" It's not about the other night, I'm ready. I want it. That is if you want it."  
>"I want it.. yeah.. I .. I want it." Blaine said shocked expression turning to a dazzling smile. They stared at each other for a long moment.<p>

"Blaine."

"Yeah."

"Drive."

Blaine pulled the car out of the parking lot and started on the half an hour drive to his house. After the first five minutes of driving the delicious anticipation had faded to pure awkward nervousness. What do you talk about when you're about to have sex for the first time?

"I uh.. I've got condoms."

Blaine's breath hitched slightly.

"I've got lube."

Kurt licked his lips slightly. That wasn't really much of a conversation opener Kurt thought. He racked his brain trying to come up with something else to talk about but Blaine probably already knew everything about his day, they had most of their classes together. They had both already talked about the play. Bringing up anything about Finn or his Dad seemed odd and sectionals might stress them out.

"Still a little bit of your taste in my mouth."

Kurt looked over at Blaine; it was not odd that he had just started singing. Blaine's radio had been broken for two weeks now and so they just took it in turns to sing to each other but Kurt knew this was something else. Blaine was trying to break the silence, trying to ease their nerves and also trying to communicate something. His voice was low, slightly shaky but it went straight Kurt's heart.

"Still a bit of you laced with my doubt.

Still a little hard to say what's going on."

Kurt reached out to rest his hand gently against Blaine's on the steering wheel. He took over the song.

"_Still a little bit of your ghost you witness._

_Still a little bit of your face I haven't kissed._

_You step a little closer each day._

_That I can't say what's going on."_

Blaine glanced at him with a shy little smile.

"Stones taught me to fly.

Love taught me to lie."

"_Life taught me to die._

_So it's not hard to fall _

_When you float like a cannonball."_

"Still a little bit of your song in my ear.

Still a little bit of your words I long to hear.

You step a little closer to me

So close that I can't see what's going on."

"_Stones taught me to fly _

_Love taught me to lie."_

"Life taught me to die

So it's not hard to fall

When you float like a cannon"

There voices joined together.

"**Stones taught me to fly.**

**Love taught me to lie.**

**Life taught me to die.**

**So it's not hard to fall when you **

**When you fight like a cannon ball."**

"_Stones taught me to fly"_

"Love taught me to cry."

"_So come on courage!" _Kurt shouted squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Teach me to be shy!" Blaine said winking.

"_Cause it's not hard to fall."_

"And I don't wanna scare you."

"_It's not hard to fall."_

"And I don't wanna lose."

"**It's not hard to grow**

**When you know that you just don't know."**

As they finished the song they smiled across at each other completely comfortable. After all it was time.

When Blaine pulled into the drive way of his house they were both calm and still smiling.

* * *

><p>Perhaps a little heavy on the description; what do you think? Reviews?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Rated M for sex, probably in way to much detail.

Oh P.O.V change half way through the chapter I put a line in.

Perfect.

Blaine opened the car door with a sweeping bow. Kurt gave a small laugh.

"Why aren't you the prince charming?"

Blaine winked at him an easy smile crossing his face.

"No, you're the one who has charmed me."

They held hands as they walked into the house. The idea that they would not be able to do this if Blaine's parents had been home did briefly pass through his mind. He had not got to meet Blaine's parents yet, Blaine had wanted to protect their relationship from the negative comments he believed that his parents would make. Kurt was reaching the point where he wanted to weather that storm together.

When Blaine opened the door to the large Tudor style house Kurt was filled with the usual feeling of emptiness. In the whole house Blaine's room was the only room that had any personality, that felt comfortable, the bedding and wall paper and curtains had not been of his choosing rather his parents had redecorated whilst he had been at a summer camp. It had not been the most pleasant of surprises but the room was filled with nick nacks all of which held stories and memories for Blaine and some of them for Kurt as well.

Kurt's steps echoed on the hardwood floors. He glanced briefly at the family photos in the hallways, the posed pictures with fake smiles, everything perfect. As a child Kurt had used to feel a stab of jealousy when he saw pictures like that, pictures of families with two parents, but now he knew he was better off with his one imperfect Father who loved him and accepted him just as he was. Blaine stepped behind him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"If you really want to meet them.."

Kurt shook his head.

"I want to. I think we can handle it together. But I'll wait till you decide it's time."

Blaine nodded.

"Thank you." He smiled and squeezed Kurt's shoulder before letting his hand drop.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Sure." Kurt said. He followed Blaine to the kitchen at the back of the house. Kurt settled himself on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Apple juice?" Blaine asked knowing it was Kurt's favorite.

Kurt nodded. Blaine poured out two glasses of apple juice he placed one in front of Kurt and quickly downed the other.

Kurt smiled weakly since arriving in the house that feeling of contentment had started to fade slightly.

"Nervous?" Kurt asked with a nervous little laugh.

"No, just thirsty. Kurt this may sound weird but will you just wait here for one minute?"

"Uh.."

Blaine stepped forwards to run his hand down Kurt's back.

"I just.. need to do something."

"Cryptic much."

Blaine moved to step away but Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him so he was leaning between his legs. Kurt cupped his hand behind the back of his neck and kissed him passionately. He deliberately ended the kiss just as Blaine cupped his hand around his face. He opened his eyes to see Blaine's eyes closed as he rested his forehead on Kurt's, his swollen lips letting out shaky breaths that tickled and tingled against Kurt's own.

"Don't be long." Kurt whispered.

Blaine gave a slight groan.

"You're evil."

Kurt chuckled and placed his hand against Blaine's chest lightly pushing him away. Blaine's eyes were dark as they opened. Blaine gave Kurt one more light kiss before leaving the kitchen. Kurt sneakily watched that lightly rounded ass as Blaine left, the cream colored slacks showing it perfectly.

Kurt waited. That delicious anticipation came back. Blaine was his, tonight, for the entire night. And whatever was going to happen it was the first night they would spend together. The thought of being able to hold Blaine all body and night made his heart skip several beats. He just wanted to fill himself with the feel of Blaine's skin under his fingers and the warm comfort of his light fresh scent. Then he allowed himself to imagine the things that had been entering his mind lately, the idea of Blaine's strong muscles moving against him. The idea of revealing that hidden skin beneath his waist band made him shiver. He knew a little of those contours of Blaine's hidden body. He knew more of the strongly lined chest and tightly packed muscles. He had slid his hands under Blaine's shirt on numerous occasions and had run his hands blindly over the warm flesh mapping the sparse hair and lines of muscles and tiny peaked nipples. It had taken him longer to allow Blaine to do the same. He was slightly embarrassed over the lack of definition on his torso. His dancing and his cheerio days had left his stomach flat his arms strong though not muscular and his pectoral muscles just vaguely on show. When making out two weeks previous they had gotten more heated than usual. They had removed their shirts completely and freely explored each other with fingertips and tongues. Blaine had pressed his entire body flush against Kurt's body and Kurt had felt that warm thick and incredibly hard bulge against his hip.

"What are you thinking about?"

Kurt jumped at Blaine's voice and cursed himself for the blush he could feel spread across his cheeks.

Kurt took a deep breath and decided to tell the truth.

"I was thinking about how much I want to see you naked. Just .. just to see all of you in front of me. I love clothes but.. clothes can express who you are but I want to see you without any coverings."

Blaine's eyes were blown with lust as he walked towards Kurt and took his hand.

"Come with me."

Blaine led Kurt up the stairs his hand clasping his all the way. He seemed in a rush and though Kurt found it quiet sweet he also had a bit of trouble not stumbling up the stairs.

"Blaine." He laughed. "Slow down."

Blaine did so glancing back with a wide smile.

"Sorry. I just um.. am a bit excited I guess."

"Do I get to find out what you were doing?" Kurt asked as they paused outside Blaine's door.

Blaine bit his lips lightly.

"It's not much; I just got what I could."

Kurt smiled at his awkwardness.

"Just open the door."

Blaine opened the door and stepped aside. The first thing Kurt saw was a light orange glow filling the room. It took him a moment to realize that Blaine had lit little groups of candles all over the room. The simple change of light had a wonderful effect on the room immediately making it seem more romantic. Kurt knew that the light would make their skin look like it was glowing in places and cause shadows in others. As he was looking around Kurt's eyes fell on something else. On the bedside table was a large vase full of branches of cone shaped tightly clustered little purple flowers.

"Lilac." Kurt whispered.

"They're for you. I was going to give them to you tonight before the show but .. well. "

"I guess you get a lot of power cuts here." Kurt joked walking into the room.

Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, uh.. some I may have nicked from my mother."

"What she doesn't know." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled fondly at him making Kurt's heart flutter.

"Come here."

Kurt stepped into Blaine's embrace bending down to kiss him.

"It's just perfect."

"I'm not Taylor Lautner and it's not a field.."

"Well you know how much I hate grass stains on my clothes. And, Taylor Lautner has nothing on you."

Blaine kissed him again only stopping when Kurt tugged insistently at his jumper. Blaine looked at him questioningly his adorable thick eyebrows quirking upwards.

"Layers." Kurt said simply.

Blaine lifted his arms allowing Kurt to pull the jumper off his head. Kurt's breath hitched in his throat as he revealed the plain grey vest that showed Blaine's perfect muscular arms and broad shoulders. The neck line showed just enough of his chest to attract Kurt's eyes downwards to drift over the firm pectoral muscles.

"Oh.." Kurt gasped.

Blaine just smiled and stroked his fingers down the front of Kurt's throat and down his chest to the buttons of his waistcoat. He unhooked the first button, Kurt's heart thudded hard against his chest.

"Layers." Blaine said with a small reassuring smile.

Once all the buttons were undone he swept his hands over Kurt's chest and up under the material of the jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. Kurt was too transfixed on the gentle look on Blaine's face to care that he had let an expensive well cut waistcoat just fall to the floor.

Blaine's hands rested on his sides and Kurt tried not to let out a little moan. It felt so good just to have Blaine's hands on him even in this most innocent of manner just because he knew this innocence touch was the start of a night of love making. He allowed Blaine to kiss him, moving his lips lazily. Part of him wanted to kiss him desperately as he felt desperate but the other half of him wanting this night to move slowly.

"Lay with me." He whispered as Blaine started nuzzling and kissing down his neck. Blaine nodded slightly so Kurt reached down to take his hand and firmly pulled him towards the bed. The twenty seconds they had to let go of each other to scoot onto the bed made Kurt feel as if he had lost something. But then they were lying together their knees touching, their faces mere inches apart. Blaine closed the distance between them sliding his hand smoothly up Kurt's arm and under the martial of his top then back down to come to grip his wrist. Kurt's hand reached upwards just seeking warm flesh and came to rest against Blaine's shoulder. They shared sweet and simple kisses spending the time in-between to just look at each other. Kurt had been in love for almost a year, but never before had it felt like it was brimming over inside him. It was like it was consuming him, this indescribable feeling that just connected him to Blaine

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kurt." Blaine whisper as his fingers drifted over the smooth warm skin that his shirt revealed. "What do you want to do?"

Kurt shy glanced down for a moment and then he met Blaine's eyes.

"I mean, do you want to just touch, or " Blaine shrugged. "Oral sex or.."

He tried to keep his voice steady, almost off hand but he felt on the edge of trembling. He hadn't meant to push Kurt the other night; he never wanted to make Kurt uncomfortable. But he ached, he had this beautiful boy in front of him everyday and he got to kiss him and hold him and know everything that was on his mind which he was more than happy about but though he tried to be content with just that his body would not allow him. Every time he and Kurt made out he felt himself grow hard, he had to concentrate to stop his hips from bucking. At least twice a week he awoke sweat socked from dreams of Kurt moaning beneath him or smiling above him.

"I want to feel you inside me."

Blaine's heart missed a beat and his cock twitched in response.

"Is..is that alright?"

"Yeah." Blaine said his voice just a breath of air. He felt himself smiling as he looked down at his boyfriend. He was going to be his first. Kurt smiled shyly then reached up and locked his hands around the back of Blaine's neck. Blaine lowered his head so his nose was just brushing against Kurt's. He could see Kurt's smile in the twinkling of his eyes. He ghosted his lips along Kurt's cheek (and man he really did take care of his skin), teasing when he reached Kurt's lips by breathing against them and not allowing them to meet.

He chuckled when he heard Kurt give an annoyed little whimper. He trailed his fingers down the soft fabric covering Kurt's chest and stopped when they knocked against the waist of Kurt's jeans. He snaked his fingers under the fabric feeling the wisps of hair around Kurt's belly button then upwards to the smoother softer skin.

"Kurt.." Blaine muttered against his lips. "Didn't you say something about ripping each others clothes off?"

Blaine noted that when Kurt's eyes widened the color appeared lighter. When his lips were parted they looked plumper, and delicious. He kissed them hungrily. Kurt replied with as much fever before pushing him lightly away.

"Wait.. wait.."

"Okay." Blaine said flipping himself back over so that he wasn't resting above Kurt anymore. He really didn't want to push Kurt and even though he had said he wanted to have sex tonight Blaine wouldn't push. They could take things in steps; he held back a moan at the thought of running his lips over Kurt's cock. If Kurt change his mind and decided that he wanted that instead then Blaine wo0uld be happy to oblige.

Kurt let out a deep breath as he sat up.

"Whew, okay. Right." Kurt sounded flustered. He reached for Blaine who sat up and took his outstretched hands bringing them to his mouth to kiss them. Kurt closed his eyes and smiled as he shook his head. He gently pulled his hands from Blaine's grasp.

"Stand up."

Blaine was slightly confused.

"What?"

"Stand up." Kurt repeated jumping off the bed himself.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him and gave a dramatic sigh as he stood up almost running towards Kurt to grab at him planting kisses all over his faces and neck.

"Blaine, Blaine… stop it.." Kurt giggled, his hands grabbing at the material of his vest and tugging it upwards. Blaine raised his arms and allowed it to be pulled over his head. Blaine grabbed at Kurt's shirt and insistently tugged it upwards even though he had continued to kiss Kurt's lips and so could only tug the material halfway up his chest. But moments later he forgot what he was doing when Kurt's hand grazed across the front of his pants sending tingling shots up his spine.

Blaine broke the kiss with a gasp and looked down into Kurt's eyes, the expression of shyness and determination and lust would have left Blaine struggling for breath if he wasn't already panting heavily.

"May I?"

Blaine just nodded mutely.

Kurt undid his trousers and without hesitating he pushed his hands over Blaine's hips pushing slacks and boxers down completely to his knees.

Blaine was shocked by Kurt's sudden boldness. But apparently Kurt didn't notice as he was staring brazenly at him. Blaine felt a shiver up his spine and he turned his face away trying not to blush. This was the first time anybody had looked at him like this, the first time anybody had seen him naked like this.

"Oh Blaine." Kurt said in a breathless moan.

Blaine's eyes flickered back to Kurt who had not yet taken his eyes off of him. He had never seen such an intense look on Kurt's face eyes blown so wide and lips open and glinting with moisture.

"Kurt, could you um.. stop staring at me like that I'm feeling a little uncomfortable." Blaine said. He hated himself for feeling this way; he had wanted to be naked with Kurt but stood here being stared at in that way made him feel suddenly nervous. He wanted this; really he did, so why did he feel like this?

Kurt looked up at him.

"Sorry.. sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel self conscious. You, it's just, I never thought that would be beautiful.. I mean I didn't think it wouldn't .. I just, it's not like, well I've thought about you before but when I've seen other guys it's not turned me on like this.. oh god I'm making this awkward aren't I? I wanted it to be perfect and…"

Kurt was cut off by Blaine crashing his lips into his. He couldn't help it, Kurt's ranting was just adorable and the fact that he wasn't the only one that felt slightly nervous and self conscious made him feel a lot more secure.

"It's okay." He whispered against Kurt's neck as he hugged him. "I feel a little self-conscious but It's you, I want to share these things with you."

"Self-conscious?" Kurt gave a little scoff."You're beautiful."

Blaine smiled widely, the way Kurt said it as if it was just a matter of fact stunned him. Kurt really thought he was beautiful. Blaine took a step backwards all traces of self consciousness falling away he bent and removed his trousers. He smirked at the way Kurt gazed over his body. Blaine grabbed at Kurt's now winkled top.

"You're turn." He said his voice deeper and huskier than usual.

"Okay." Kurt breathed shakily.

"You are gorgeous Kurt. I love your chest. I love running my lips over your skin." Blaine whispered wanting to take way that anxiety that he knew Kurt was feeling.

Kurt closed his eyes and shivered lightly. Blaine tugged at the shirt again and Kurt eyes still closed raised his hands above his head allowing Blaine to sweep the shirt up over his head. He leaned in and splayed his hands across the warm expanse of Kurt's back. Working his way over the dipped spine and up to the sweeping shoulder blades hidden under taut muscles; it was known territory but not so familiar that Blaine didn't feel the need to try and memorize every touch. But although it was great to run his hands over this skin he wanted to remove those last layers between their bodies. He hooked his hand into Kurt's waist band. Kurt gave a shaky breath and nodded and Blaine carefully removed the jeans trying not to think about what he was doing because he was just too excited. He needed to cool off but first he wanted to see his boyfriend. He wanted to see his beautiful boyfriend in full.

He took a step backwards so he could glance down at his blushing boyfriend. His cock was smooth, practically hairless and long. It amazed Blaine; although hard the skin was as pale as the rest of him with blue veins visible lacing up underneath the skin. When Blaine was finally able to breath he looked up at Kurt who was staring expectantly at him.

"Kurt." His voice shook so he closed his eyes and tried again. "I see what you mean." He laughed hoarsely. "You.. uh.. you're just… perfect. You look like a marble statue, like Michelangelo himself carved you when he was trying to come up with his idea of the perfect human form."

He opened his eyes.

" Kurt I.. thank you."

Kurt smiled up at him, his eyes and mouth soft. He turned giving Blaine the perfect view of his ass before he sat on the bed patting the duvet next to him.

"Come here." He whispered.

Wordlessly Blaine sat next to him turning his body so that he was facing towards Kurt. He placed his hand on his shoulder and gently pushed Kurt down until they were lying on the bed Blaine resting partly on top of Kurt. He leant down and pressed dozens of sweet kisses to Kurt's mouth letting his desire ebb slightly till it was more controllable and enjoying how each kiss seemed to make Kurt's lips plumper and redder.

After some time Blaine raised himself up to be able to fully see Kurt. His eyes were wide, dazzlingly blue. Blaine's breath hitched in his throat. The candles had cast his skin a deep honey shade except for his cheeks that had developed a beautiful pink blush. His hair was glinting with slight tones of amber. His lips were full from kisses and they glinted with moisture. Blaine just wanted to kiss them until the sun came up or the world ended or they had to stop to sing a long romantic duet. But he knew that his body would not allow him that long.

He needed to feel more skin. He bent to kiss Kurt again and as he did so he shifted his body carefully so that he was fully lying on top of him the warmth of the body feeling good against him. His cock gave a longing twinge as it pressed against Kurt's skin.

Kurt pulled away from the kiss his back arching and hands grasping at Blaine as he let out a low sexy groan. Blaine felt his muscles tremble at that moan and he had to bite his lip to stop from moaning in return.

" I know that we are to young to say forever ." Blaine's voice was low and breathless. "But I love you Kurt. I love you so much."

Kurt's lips tweaked upwards slightly. He hooked his hand round Blaine's neck and leaned his head up to press his lips against Blaine's in a soft kiss. He pulled away just far enough that Blaine could see his eyes but could still feel his breath tingle against his lips.

"Let's say it anyway."

"Kurt." Blaine moaned his heart feeling like it wanted to fly out his body. Or perhaps it was trying to reach Kurt's knowing that they beat for each other. He bent his head down and placed a wet kiss on that junction between neck and shoulder.

"Forever, Kurt. I'll love you forever."

He felt fingers thread through his hair and a hand splayed on his back urging him closer. Kurt's nose knocked against him and then their lips meant and it was clumsy and wet but so perfect. Blaine wanted the wet juncture of their lips, moist and warm and slick and their tongues delving and dancing, fighting and surrendering. There were moans and gasps Blaine didn't even know who they were coming from he was just so caught up in them that he did not know himself. The body below his was pushing up against him. Hands were first trailing down his back then on his chest then grasping hips and finally there body aligned themselves so Blaine's aching cock was no longer against the flatness of Kurt's stomach but was brushing up against the velvety skin of his own hard cock. Then Kurt's hands were reaching down and Blaine could only close his eyes and feel because those gentle timid touches seemed to be the only thing in the universe. Sod Da Vinci, Michelangelo, Mozart and Fred Aster Kurt's thumb was moving over the sensitive head of his dick. His eyes were shut he was gulping for breath his muscles were trembling.

"Blaine.. am I doing this right?' Kurt asked timidly.

"God uhh."

Blaine needed to touch him. He needed to feel that weight in his hands. He grasped in the space between their body and his fingers brushed up against strangely downy hair then followed along and firmly grasped around Kurt's length. The loud resulting moan made him open his eyes to see Kurt below him head thrown back mouth open and relaxed eyes shut with long eyelashes brushing his cheeks.

Blaine relaxed his grip slightly. He wanted Kurt to feel pleasure, he wanted this to be slow, he wanted this to last long enough for him to get inside his body. Damn it that thought almost made him cum right then. He stroked Blaine gently a couple more times until Kurt's breathing turned to a high pitched keen and he started to tremble. Blaine let go of him and took a deep breath. He needed to concentrate, they could not let themselves go in this moment, there would be time for experimenting later, now was a time for claiming, for consummating or thinking more along Kurt's patterns of thinking it was time for soft romantic music to play in the background and a few blurry images of entangled limbs to come on the screen before the camera panned to the burning candles.

Blaine reached into his bedside draw for the tube of lube that he kept hidden under his current reading book. Kurt watched him, silent except for his deep gasping breaths. Blaine flipped the lid of bottle and poured the cold clear gel onto his fingers. He had to think carefully to remind himself to rub it in-between his fingers to warm it up and make it turn to a slick liquid.

He lied back down next to Kurt.

"Um.."

Kurt smiled.

"Just tell me what I'm meant to do." He said softly.

"Will you lie on top of me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Kurt said with a cheeky smile as he gracefully swung his leg over Blaine's body and lowered himself carefully so he was resting above Blaine his hands tangling in his hair.

"Hi." He muttered playfully.

"Hi." Blaine said sliding his hand down Kurt's back and over the slight curve of his ass making him gasp. Blaine couldn't help smirking as he gave a little squeeze. The atmosphere between them had turned playful.

"I'm going to get you back for that." Kurt muttered eyes closed.

"Later." Blaine promised sliding his slickened finger up the cleft between Kurt's ass cheeks. Kurt dropped his head down to the crock of Blaine's neck and mumbled unintelligently against his skin. Blaine swept his fingers up and down over his opening several more times before Kurt whimpered and bucked his hips against Blaine's causing him to groan. God he wanted this to last so they could explore each other fully and be relaxed and prepared so they could both enjoy themselves. This however was starting to become more like torture.

Blaine flipped them over.

"Kurt, I'm going to start preparing you. Is .. is that okay."

"Hmm."

Blaine pushed Kurt's knees upward. He was about to tell Kurt to relax but seeing the peaceful wanting look on Kurt's face told him it was unnecessary.

Blaine himself wasn't feeling entirely calm as he pushed his finger into the pucker of Kurt's ass. He felt the hotness of the flesh around him it was tight but relaxed around his finger as if welcoming him in. It turned Blaine on more than anything else to consider how Kurt's body might welcome other parts of his anatomy.

"Is it alright?" He asked his voice still trembling.

"Yeah."

Blaine tried to slide a second finger in but felt Kurt clench around him and heard his hiss of pain.

He slid up Kurt's body as far as he could whilst keep his fingers still. He kissed Kurt's pursed lips.

"It's okay Kurt, just relax. It won't hurt for long I promise."

Blaine stayed still and pressed gentle closed lips kisses to Kurt's neck till he felt him relax underneath him again.

He suddenly felt bad for having caused Kurt even the slightest of pain tonight on a night that was supposed to be perfect for them but he knew that to have a first time completely without pain would be a miracle. Still Kurt made him believe in miracles. He wanted to make Kurt feel good and he knew from the websites he had visited that if he stroked down the sides of Kurt's inner muscles he should feel..

Kurt gasped and Blaine looked up to see his boyfriends back arch slightly. Blaine moved his fingers again and Kurt moaned deeply his hands fisting in the sheets.

"Good?'

"Oh yeah."

All Blaine's nervousness disappeared. He started gently scissoring his fingers laying light kisses to Kurt's hips and thighs feeling like he couldn't leave Kurt's skin un kissed for a single second.

" Blaine."

Blaine looked up; he knew by the slightly beseeching look in Kurt's eyes that he was telling him that he felt he was ready. Though it took him a lot of restraint not to just jump on Kurt, Blaine wanted to be sure. He pushed a third finger inside Kurt and saw him fidget slightly in pain. Blaine found that spot again desperate to take the pain away and within two minutes Kurt was coming undone underneath him again, head thrashing from side to side, unintelligible sounds coming from his mouth. It was the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen. A look that although unnatural to Kurt also looked relaxed; a body squirming and moving uncontrolled but through pleasure and not pain.

He pulled his fingers out smiling at the slight whine that came from Kurt as he did so. He knelt on the bed between Kurt's knees. He laid his body flat on Kurt's loving the feeling of his pulse reverberating through the warm flat stomach pushed up against his own. Kurt looked at him with half lidded eyes, his hands moving lazily to stroke through Blaine's hair and to link his fingers with Blaine's hand.

They spent a long moment just looking at each other, just feeling their bodies going through the calming motions of life, chests moving gently as they breathed in sweet cool air, blood pounding fast through their veins, shivers of sensations running down already tired muscles.

Kurt's fingers moved from Blaine's hair and down the side of his face his thumb moved to brush lightly against Blaine's brow.

"You're beautiful." He whispered softly.

"You're..breathtaking." Blaine whispered back.

Kurt smiled.

"I think..I think this is the last chance."

Kurt's brows furrowed slightly though he continued smiling.

"The last chance for what Blaine?"

"For.. backing out I guess."

Kurt gave a light chuckle.

"I think we're way past that point don't you?"

Blaine found himself laughing lightly to out of pure happiness.

"Yeah. I think honestly think that chance passed the minute you stopped me on Dalton's grand staircase."

They smiled and stared at each others eyes Kurt's ever moving hands scratching down the back of his neck.

Blaine sighed and sat up.

"This is going to be the awkward bit."

"It'll still be perfect." Kurt shrugged.

"I.." Blaine struggled to find the words he was looking for. "I don't knowhow to make this as special and romantic as you deserve."

"Blaine, I'm with you. That's all I've ever wanted. Just you.. and you know a bed rather than my backseat."

Blaine smiled at the light teasing tone.

"Okay then."

He bent over the edge of the bed pretending he didn't glance Kurt's eyes grow wide as he inadvertently gave him a prime view of his ass. He took the little foil packet from the floor that had fallen from Kurt's pocket. He had this because he planed this Blaine thought, because he wants this, because he wants to be with me. He sat up and turned to Kurt. They shared some awkward smiles as Blaine struggled for a minute with the condom and then tried not to moan as he rubbed lube over his now hypersensitive dick and then thankfully he was back lying on top of the warm welcoming skin of his boyfriend.

"Sure?"

"Completely."

The moment seemed too intense, like it held too much. Blaine bent down to kiss Kurt so that he wouldn't have to look in his eyes. He slide his hand down between the cheeks of Kurt's ass finding that pucker and then taking his throbbing cock in his hand he pushed gently against Kurt's opening feeling the flesh part beneath him till the head of his cock was surrounded by hot tightness. He kissed Kurt's lips and closed eyelids as he gently and slowly pushed himself fully into Kurt. Kurt's hands grasped at his back and his thighs twitched against his own.

"You okay?"

"Stings." Kurt muttered keeping his eyes firmly shut.

"Want me to .."

"No." He shut his eyes and dug his fingers deeper into Blaine's shoulder as if asking him not to leave him.

Blaine bite his lip as he pulled partly out and thrust back into Kurt. It felt so good, as good as he had always imagined and definitely much better than his own hand. He looked back down at Kurt trying to judge if his discomfort was better or worse. Kurt opened his dazzling blue eyes and gave out a strange deep little chuckle. It confused Blaine, almost scared him he wondered if Kurt was in more pain than he was letting on and was becoming hysterical.

"I just lost my virginity." Kurt said happily.

Blaine felt so relieved he laughed slightly to.

"Me to. "

'What a coincidence."

"Kurt." Blaine sighed with fake exasperation.

"You can move. I'm ready."

Blaine thrust a couple of time the heat surrounding him only focused on the sensations around him the smell of the neck next to him, musty with sweat the gasps of breath in his ear. He was caught up in the sensations but not fully because he knew Kurt was not feeling the same pleasure he was. He grabbed the unused cushions from the top of the bed.

"Raise your hips for a second."

Kurt did so and Blaine pushed the pillows under his hips.

When Blaine thrust into Kurt again Kurt gave a gasping moan.

"Shit, shit." Kurt muttered as his hands grasped at the blankets beneath him again.

Blaine could not take his eyes from Kurt's face and his shaky movements. His eyes tightly shut and his mouth open letting out continuous gasps and high pitched moans. Blaine groaned as Kurt started moving his hips up to meet each thrust. Blaine quickly lost control, his movements became uneven, his breath becoming pants, muscles tensing and an incredible pressure started to build up in his groin.

"Touch me." He heard Kurt whisper.

He reached down and stroked Kurt. It only took a few hasty strokes before Kurt shivered under him then pushed his body up against his fingernails breaking his flesh as Kurt gave a long cry. Hot cum squirted over Blaine's hand and stomach he stared unable to move as he watched Kurt as he reached orgasm.

Kurt opened his eyes wide and shining. His skin was flushed pink. His lips open as he breathlessly smiled and his hair mussed Blaine had never seen a sexier boy.

"Blaine?"

Blaine's body decided to remind him it still existed with a his hips bucking unintentionally. He moaned and closed his eyes thrusting a couple more times before feeling familiar waves of pleasure over take him. He opened his eyes and saw Kurt watching him. He let the pleasure take him over for the few long seconds it lasted. When it was over he felt his arms shaking and he lowers himself down onto Kurt's warm firm body feeling the safeness of his boyfriends arms wrapped around him as he came down and recovered from his orgasm. Comforting hands stroke down his back.

"SO.." Kurt finally said.

"So?"

There was a moments silence as if Kurt was trying tot think of something to say about the wonderful experience they had both just shared.

"I think that went well."

Blaine laughed freely and happily, his body had never been so relaxed, he rolled off Kurt so he can stare at him.

"Really?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Correction, I think that went amazingly."

"Amazingly?"

"I don't actually think I have a word in my vocabulary."

"Splendiferous?

"Hey I was brought up in public school and my brain is kinda sex muddled the best I can come up with is Awesome which is only a word I use when I am doing an impression of Finn."

Blaine laughed. Kurt laid his head down on Blaine chest and he ran his finger through his hair.

They laid in silence both too sleepy and mixed up in each other to care that their stomachs were damp and the air was rather cold now and that Blaine had not locked up the house. Blaine just thought about how much he loved the boy in his arms. He loved every inch of him. He loved every facet, every expression and every word spoken by him. Every dream they shared and every one that they didn't. He always wanted to be close to him, not just physically but in all ways.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm."

"I think, that maybe forever is plausible."

Kurt smiled and kissed the skin of Blaine's chest directly below him.

"Yes. " He said reaching for Blaine's hand. "Forever is a definite possibility."

"I ..I love you." Blaine said, and although he'd said it a thousand times and had meant it each and every time this time the words seemed to hold so much more as if he had not before fully realized just how much he did love Kurt.

"I Love you too Blaine. I love you so much."

Was that any good? I think I rambled and repeated myself a bit. I never write smut for the sake of smut it usually comes in the middle of a long story so this is a bit of a new one for me. I think it's also my first full sex slash smut , though next chapter has a lot of fluff and some nakedness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A promise.

Vague memories drifted through Kurt's mind. Warm flesh on flesh, soft sweet lips trailing down his neck, and Blaine filling him in a way that he had never been filled. New sensations, sweet and intense, wide eyed smiles and his name whispered breathlessly.

He twisted not quiet ready to open his eyes. His limbs felt strangely heavy and he ached in some places and his stomach felt itchy but he wanted to hold on to sleep for a little longer. He buried his face in the soft pillow beneath him. It smelled familiar and brought to mind soft curls tickling his skin as he buried his face in his boyfriend's neck. Blaine, he had to wake up because when he woke up he would see Blaine. They had fallen asleep together cuddled in each other arms. But something was wrong. There was no warm body next to him. He opened his eyes thinking that Blaine had just moved away from him in his sleep. But all he saw stretched out in front of him was an empty bed.

"Blaine?" He whispered confused.

"I'm here." The familiar voice coming from behind him was warm and soft. Kurt stretched and turned to see Blaine sitting in the chair by his desk. He was wearing sweatpants and the sun was streaming through the window and glinting of his curly hair, oddly he held a camera in his hands.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" Kurt asked sleepily.

"Uh.." Blaine smiled guiltily. "Yes, but you are fully covered in it so.."

Kurt let out a small laugh, he felt so relaxed.

"Why on earth did you do that?"

"I was lying next to you looking at you and you just looked so perfect I was thinking about how much I wanted to catch this moment and make it last forever, then I had a stupid idea about taking a picture but even though it's a beautiful picture it ruined the moment because I'm not lying next to you anymore."

Kurt smiled. He understood the sentiment perfectly, last night Blaine had fallen asleep before him and he had stared at his peaceful face until his heavy eyes couldn't keep open any longer. Kurt patted the bed next to him, he wanted Blaine next to him he wanted to cuddle up to him and never let him go.

"There may be a simple solution." Kurt suggested.

Blaine laughed he reached behind him and tossed a moist flannel at Kurt. Kurt looked at it puzzled for a moment and then his sleepy brain clicked on. He wiped his stomach removing the flaky whitish traces from the previous night.

"Yuck, I can't believe I slept like this."  
>Blaine smiled and stepped towards the bed bending to kiss Kurt gently.<p>

"I can, I think I'm more relaxed than I've ever been."

"Hmm." Kurt agreed kissing him back and wrapping his arms around his back trying to pull him onto the bed. Blaine chuckled lightly against his lips and moved above him. Kurt was surprised to see that when he pulled away to catch his breath, Blaine's smiled had faded.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked him before he was able to ask what was wrong.

"More than alright." Kurt replied.

"No I meant, are you sore?" There was a twinge of nervousness in Blaine's voice.

"Oh." Kurt blushed slightly. "Only a little."

"Don't be embarrassed." Blaine said running his finger along the hot cheek.

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

Blaine placed a kiss to his jaw almost as in apology._**  
><strong>_

"It doesn't hurt." Kurt assured him. " Just like a dull ache. I didn't even notice it till you mentioned it."

He slide his hands down Blaine's back and brought him back down for more lazy sloppy kisses.

"What's the time?" Kurt finally asked with a sigh. As much as he wanted to spend all day in bed kissing and exploring, there was just so much more they could try, now they had shared this intimacy he wanted to share others that he had found too much to think of before last night, tasting each other for example. But he knew that too much all at once would ruin the moment and that his father would be returning later in the day and would expect Kurt to be home.

"About ten."

"Ten?"

Much later than Kurt had expected, he had slept so long.

Blaine rolled over onto his back and ran a hand through the back of his hair. Kurt knew this was a nervous gesture.

"What is it?" He asked. "Do you need me to leave?"

Blaine grabbed him and pulled him towards him burying his face in his neck.

"No!" He said adamantly. "Don't leave."

Kurt laughed lightly.

"Okay.. okay, I don't want to leave either. I was just wondered why you were looking nervous."

"I was wondering if you would mmpph." Blaine mumbled against his neck.

"What was that?"

Blaine looked up.

"I was thinking that a bath may relax the muscles. Make you less sore."

Kurt swallowed the picture of Blaine in the bath that flicker into his mind made him instantly hard.

"You must have a few sore spots yourself." Kurt said.

Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, well. I'll go fill the tub."

Blaine sat up.

"No, you're not allowed to leave." Kurt wrapping his arms back around Blaine's neck and pulling him back to him.

Blaine laughed as he lost his balance and fell back onto the bed. Kurt quickly flung his leg over Blaine to try and pin him but he got tangled in the sheets.

"Uh..oh." Kurt said realizing that both he and Blaine were now kind of stuck and what's more he was showing flashes of skin where the sheets had trusted around him.

Blaine laughed and kissed him sloppily.

"I'm stuck." Kurt whined as Blaine ran open lips over his jaw.

"Who is it who's not allowed to leave?" Blaine whispered sucking lightly on his neck.

"Blaine..." Kurt whined again.

"I like it when you try to take control, it's hot."

Kurt groaned as Blaine's fingers replaced his lips sliding down his throat.

"Let me go." Kurt almost whispered then took a breath and tried again. "Let me go." He said again with a bit more force.

"Kurt.." Blaine pulled away his eyes worried.

"I was just trying to show control.. because you said you liked it."

Blaine laughed snuggling his face into Kurt's neck.

"I thought you were mad with me."

Kurt tugged at one of Blaine's curls that were hanging down over his eyes.

"Why would I be mad at you, you are blowing my mind right now."

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Stop it; I know what I'm talking about."

Blaine flipped him over back onto his bed.

"You get untangled I'll go run the bath."

"Okay." Kurt said. "You're allowed to go, only because I say so."

"Thank you." Blaine said giving another fake bow as he left the room.

Kurt started pulling at the sheets that were tightly wrapped around him. He sighed knowing that the only way out was to roll, which he did ending up with him falling off the bed with a thud. He was so clumsy, why did Blaine love him? He glanced down at his body, for some reason all the parts of his body, the undefined stomach, the total lack of any manly chest hair (that he'd also hate if he had it) and the slightly jutting hips, didn't seem so bad this morning. Blaine's fingers had run along those jutting hips and kissed that chest and stomach. Blaine hadn't seemed to find him disgusting, he had looked rather..awed last night. He had made love to this body, even though it wasn't perfect. Kurt smiled at the word; it made him remember the song.

"Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>less than perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me"<p>

Kurt started singing softly as he walked out Blaine's room to the main bathroom. The singing was partly to stop the nervousness that came from walking though Blaine's house butt naked. He knew Blaine's parents weren't even in state but he had this horrible image in his head of them returning suddenly. That would be an awkward first meeting.

The door to the bathroom was open and Blaine was lifting a bottle of purple liquid up to his nose. Kurt leaned against the door frame crossing his arms across his chest as Blaine put the purple bottle down and lifted and orange one of the shelf to sniff at. He must have felt Blaine's eyes on him as he turned to look at Kurt. His eyes darkened, Kurt raised an eyebrow at his obvious arousal.

"Happy to see me?"

Blaine cocked his head to the side and frowned as if thinking deeply. Then he laughed.

"Of course I am. You're stunning." Blaine looked over his shoulder.

"Do you have a bubble bath preference?"

"Is that lavender?"

"Ah.. good choice, perfectly relaxing."

Blaine turned off the taps and poured the bubble bath in. Kurt took a deep breath through his nose smelling the lavender and letting it make him feel instantly relaxed, almost sleepy. Blaine whipped his trousers off quickly. Kurt knew it was more a twinge of nervousness that made him act so quickly rather than impatience. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Blaine's stomach placing a light kiss on his shoulder.

"I'm still a little nervous too. We'll get over it." Kurt said lightly.

"So.. you want to be naked around me a lot?"

"As long as I get to see your cute butt as much as possible."

"Deal."

Blaine took Kurt's hands and unraveled them from his chest. He turned and placed a light kiss on Kurt's nose.

"This is going to be the awkward bit."

"I had a feeling it might be."

Blaine laughed and got into the bath.

"Close your eyes." Kurt said.

"What?" Blaine asked with a cautious smile.

"Just.. please."

"Okay." Blaine said shaking his head and closing his eyes.

Kurt climbed into the bath being extra careful not to slip. He sat down in-between Blaine's legs glad that he had his eyes closed because as he was sitting down his ass was about two inches from Blaine's face.

Blaine gave a light groan as Kurt leaned back so that his back was pressed against Blaine's chest and their legs were side by side.

"Can I open my eyes?"

"Yep."

Kurt felt Blaine press a kiss to his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle. Kurt could feel his erection pressing in the small of his back; it surprised him at how alright he was with that considering that last night he had never seen Blaine naked before.

"I love you." Kurt muttered.

"I love you too." Blaine replied.

Kurt leaned his head back on Blaine's shoulder the steaming hot water was so relaxing and he could imagine just falling asleep there in Blaine's arms. Though the feeling of Blaine's slick wet skin against his own was more delicious than strawberry soufflés.

Blaine moved behind him and Kurt heard the sound of a bottle lid flipping open. Kurt fidgeted slightly not being able to see what Blaine was doing was slightly annoying. Then he felt Blaine's hands sliding over his shoulders and down across his chest gently massaging his nipples then heading back up to his shoulders leaving cool traces of shower gel and soap suds in their wake. Kurt arched his neck and Blaine placed small kisses upward towards his jaw his teeth scraping the skin lightly.

"I could lie here forever." Kurt said.

"That word keeps coming up a lot."

"Yes." Kurt agreed smiling evilly to himself as he moved his hips so he was rubbing up against Blaine's back.

"Kuuurrtt.." Blaine groaned his hands reaching down to rest on Kurt's stomach.

"Perhaps a shower would have been better. I could reach you if we were in the shower."

"I..ahh..it was about relaxing together." Blaine said with a gasp.

Kurt stilled and turned his head until he could kiss Blaine's jaw.

"Okay."

He lay against Blaine's arms letting himself relax. He reached down to take Blaine's hands and held them. He sighed contentedly as he ran his fingers up along the tendons of Blaine's wrists and the strong muscles that he adored. He loved this man, he had given him so much in the last year they had been together. He had been his friend, helped him deal with bullies encouraged him to sing solo's and to stand up for himself. And he had loved him, he had been their for him every time he needed somebody, he had led him gently through the process of being in a relationship. He was the one, his first love. And he had something he had to give him.

"Blaine." He said softly.

"Yeah." Blaine's voice sounded a little far off as if he was half asleep.

"When we're done here will you come with me to my house?"

"You got something in mind?"

"I have something I want to show you."

Blaine shifted slightly beneath him.

"Okay. How are you feeling now?"

"As relaxed as possible considering there is a completely gorgeous boy naked boy beneath me."

"Sore?"

"Not so much."

"Want to get out?"

"Not yet."

"Neither do I."

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled the small black velvet bag out of his draw. It had been there for a long time, almost ten years but he had only opened it several times. It stayed at the back of his draws and at the back of his mind. Kurt held it to his heart and closed his eyes. He hoped that this was the right thing, he hoped this really was what she wanted. 'I love you Mom' he thought. He turned to see Blaine sat watching him intently.<p>

He went and sat on the bed next to him. He took a deep breath feeling suddenly nervous, when he felt a warm hand come to rest on top of his he looked up. Blaine was watching him patiently.

"Are you going to show me what's in the bag?"

Kurt breathed and held the bag out to Blaine. Blaine took it and loosened the silver strings at the top pulling it open and tipping it till a small silver ring fell out and onto his open palm. Blaine held the ring up twisting it till he could see the small letters engraved on the inside of the band. Kurt.

"This doesn't belong to you." Blaine stated, though it was obvious seeing as the ring was too small for Kurt.

Kurt sighed.

"My mother.." Kurt started pausing slightly when Blaine immediately put his hand on his knee.

"My mother always wanted lots of kids. But by the time I was seven and she hadn't been able to conceive she stopped saying that it would happen when it happened and let my Dad take her to a doctor. I uh.. I didn't know this till I was older, my parents didn't talk about it but I kept asking for a little sister and my mother would stroke my head and tell me that she wanted me to have one too."

Kurt paused and took a deep breath. He squeezed Blaine's hand.

"The doctors weren't looking for the cancer, it wasn't the cause of the infertility, it just showed up on some routine tests they were doing to check her general health. She.. she must have been in some pain, must have been sick sometimes but I can't remember that she ever was before the diagnosis. But it was already far along, the operations did nothing it was just too aggressive and wide spread. Mom decided it was time to stop all treatment, she said she didn't want to leave us but it was time we all admitted that she was going to."

"Kurt." Blaine said sadly as Kurt closed his eyes for second and allowed the few tears to fall.

"So we spent a few months just trying to fit as much happiness into every day as we could. Some days she was even well enough to go out but on the days she wasn't I would lie on her bed and we would sing together and she would tell me stories or teach me to sew. The day before she died she gave me this ring."

Kurt reached over and took it out of Blaine's hand.

"She had always worn it on the same finger as her wedding ring, she told me she had brought it the day she had found she was pregnant with me and that it was a promise to me in the same way that her wedding ring was a promise to dad. She gave it to me because she was breaking her promise, she couldn't look after me and be there for me everyday any more."

The tears were falling more freely now, he had not told this story to anybody. Not even his father knew. Blaine leaned his head against Kurt's shoulder.

"She told me that I should keep the ring because some day I would meet a man.."

Kurt sensed rather than saw the little shocked flicker that crossed Blaine's face.

"Yes she knew, I think it was because I sneaked downstairs to watch titanic in the middle of the night and when she caught me I told her I couldn't stop watching it because Leonardo DicCaprio was just too beautiful to stop watching." Kurt gave a small laugh and Blaine smiled and gave a little hum of amusement.

"Anyway, she told me that I would meet a man who I would want to make the same kind of promise to, a promise to love and always try to support. And that he would want to make the same promise back. She said I should give him this ring."

He took a deep breath and moved away from Blaine, turning so that he could look directly into his hazel eyes.

"That's what I'm doing. I'm asking you If you will wear this ring... on a chain." He added the last but realizing how small the ring was.

"Yes." Blaine's voice was full of emotions and his eyes were wet.

"Yes Kurt. I .. thank you.. and I make the promise Kurt. I promise I'll always love you and I'll always always support you."

He placed his hand against Kurt's cheek and leaned in. The kiss was loving and soft. Their tears mingled between their cheeks.

The end.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always appreciated.<p> 


End file.
